The Girl That Cries Wolf
The Girl That Cries Wolf 'is a fanfiction created by 13-MINIONLUV-13. 'Plot It is a new day at the magical boarding school, Ever After High. This time, Cerise Hood's big bad secret is revealed. Instead of Kitty finding out, Ursuella lurks through the corridors and watches Cerise through the keyhole of her room. She sees her open her locket and take off her hood. Ursuella tells everybody the truth, and Cerise is doomed. Her life turns depressing and everybody makes fun of her. She then gathers everybody to the hall and tells the students that being half something else isn't bad and you shouldn't have a thing against the Big Bad Wolf. Everybody changes and accepts her for who she is. Ursuella is irritated now, and everybody in Ever After High despices her. 'Characters' Cerise Hood - is main character of the story Ursuella - is one of the main characters Raven Queen - is one of Cerise's friends Madeline Hatter - is one of Cerise's friends Rapunzelia - is one of Cerise's friends Kitty Cheshire - is one of the characters AND MORE CHARACTERS '' -xoxo-'' '' Chapter 1 : A Fresh Day '' Once upon a time, there was a magical land with a magical school. It was a boarding school, and it was one of the best boarding schools. All the students awoke from their slumber and smelt floor wax, which came from the hallway. They all woke up at the same time, and all the students got ready for their lessons. Everybody unlocked their bedroom doors and gossiped whilst the bell was about to ring. However, Cerise Hood was still in her bedroom. She looked like she was staring deep into space. But no, it was deeply into her silver locket. The picture of her when she was a little girl, beside her mom and her big bad father. Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Ursuella heard her let out a huge sigh. She slithered like a snake all the way to the door and watched her through the magical keyhole. Cerise looked around her, hoping nobody would see her. She's lucky because her roomie wasn't in the room with her. She slowly slipped off her pyjama's hood and her wolf-like ears were visible. Ursuella was shocked at the surprising sight. She slithered down the corridors with her octopus tentacles to spread the rumor. The bell in the hallway went off, meaning "Period 1 has started". First, everybody gazed at their planners and ran to the classroom they had to enter. Cerise put on her basic clothing and ordinary hood. She unlocked the door, then went to her first lesson. Physical Education. Outside. Of course she didn't mind sprinting and running like a maniac, but if she sees a deer, she's toast. Like the bait Kitty used last time in sports. ''-xoxo-'' '' Chapter 2 : Let's Get Physical'' The coach was waiting patiently, whilst the other students were about to arrive. Rapunzelia was there already, along with Ursuella, Cedar, Raven, Kitty, Cerise and Madeline. There were just rebels in line for the race. Cerise is acting seriously weird. She looks all around to make sure there's no deers. Raven was waiting silently until Coach Gingerbreadman blew the whistle. "Go! Go! Go!" All the rebels ran on the tracks quite fast. Apart from Cedar. Her wood was messing her legs up. It was like a cramp or her pulling a hamstring but in wood. The coach ran towards her and asked what her dilemma was. Cedar explained but coach didn't believe a word she said. To him, she always tells lies. Because she's daughter of Pinocchio, the wooden puppet with no strings at all. But with several splinters from his chaotic adventures. Ending up inside a whale, being put in a bird cage and loosing his conscience. Cedar tried to continue the race, but it was no use. Her wooden legs became swollen. Ursuella slithered all over the tracks with her extremely long tentacles. Raven used her powers to make her go slightly faster. But that's cheating. You can NEVER cheat in any subject. Kitty dissolved in thin air, living her hot pink lips behind. They then dissolved too. However, she was still running. Madeline was running too. But Cerise was still awkwardly looking around her. Coach Gingerbreadman walked towards her. "Why are you not running?" "Oh, uh..sorry, Coach.." '' -xoxo-'' '' Chapter 3: How About Some Lunch??'' Later on in the day, everybody made their way to the Castleteria. Rapunzelia waved at Bunny (Bunny Wonder) as she walked past. She waved back. Cerise sat down with the rebels. Raven was curious. Why was Cerise acting funny?? Ursuella joined them to spread the word. She leaned over to Cedar and told her that Cerise was half-werewolf. She slithered all over the Castleteria, gossiping about the big bad secret. Everybody looked at her funny. Apart from her friends. Kitty was obviously not her friend. She already knew her secret. Everybody dropped their lunch and ran out the room. Raven also knew the secret. But she pretended she didn't know. Cerise was curious. Why was everybody running away from her?? "Uh..if you don't mind, I'm going to have some of my smoked sausages...by the way, I have bad table manners so I apoligize..if anything awkward happens.." "Oh, who cares, Cerise?" "Uh..you, Maddie?" "No! Just let it all out!" "Fine..." Cerise quickly wolfed down her sausages. She was growling happily whilst she ate her lunch. The rebels on the table gazed at her. Cerise had half her sausage hanging out her mouth. She wiped her mouth and lowered her hood. Was she just shy?? No. She was part-wolf, and her ears were extremely wolf-like. Her trusty companion, Carmine, also knew the big bad secret. But she was a wolf too. A silver wolf. But Carmine didn't care. She wasn't part human. ((Under Construction. Please do not edit without asking)) Category:Fanfiction